Nightmares
by adelineday64
Summary: Nightmares that the Hetalia characters might have. I may or may not be able to do everyone. Also, please review! I'm just a beginner. As of now, I'm out of ideas for this story so I would appreciate it if people could give me some.
1. South Korea

Yong Soo approached the watchtower, glancing around nervously. It was a clear day and for this occasion, he had chosen to wear his military uniform and was carrying a gun so that in the case of an attack, he would not be defenceless. He leaned against a fence and waited.

A few minutes later, Yong Soo noticed a gaunt young man walking slowly towards him. This young man had a slim build, high cheekbones and dull brown eyes. He wore a private's uniform.

As the two men approached each other, the resemblance between them became more noticeable. Despite their different builds, if one were to pay attention, they would realise similarities in their speech patterns, body language and facial expressions.

Yong Soo stared at the man, no, boy facing him, and struggled with what to call him by. Over the past fifty or so years, they hadn't been able to see each other much and had never referred to each other by name. As he thought hard about these things, Yong Soo began to feel the tension radiating between him and his 'companion'. Finally, Yong Soo decided to use the name that his leaders always used.

"North..." He uttered quietly, before waiting for a reaction. To his surprise, 'North' looked him in the eyes and began to smile. It was forced, but it was still a smile and that's what counted. "It's been such a long time!" North Korea exclaimed brightly, and stepped forward to give Yong Soo a warm hug. This greatly shocked Yong Soo, as he had not expected this kind of behaviour from his long-lost brother, but still, he had to play along and pretend that he was happy to see him.

Yong Soo heard a clicking noise and the next thing he knew, North had swiftly released his hold of him. He smirked, before revealing the firelighter that was in his hand the whole time. He lit it and then tossed it towards Yong Soo.

As the firelighter flew through the air towards him, Yong Soo took a quick glance at the ground and saw that he was standing in a pool of clear liquid. Judging by the smell, it was probably kerosene. "Stupid! Why didn't I see this before?!" He berated himself frantically. He reached into his pocket for his gun, but to his horror, it was no longer there. He looked up and saw that it was now in the hands of his brother.

North Korea looked calmly at 'South' for the last time, before pulling the trigger. At that same moment, the firelighter met with the kerosene, causing fire to spring up around Yong Soo and thus engulfing him in flames.


	2. Belarus

The little girl trudged through the snow, clutching herself and her teeth chattering. It was times like this that she wished her older sister had made her a scarf as well. To think of it, why did big sister always dote on 'little Vanya'? Wasn't she special too? However, none of that was important now. The scary horsemen had chased her and her siblings and now she was separated from them. Maybe if she were to keep walking, she would eventually find people willing to take her in for the night, and so she continued on, even though her feet were now turning blue from the cold.

Night came and there was still no change in her surroundings. It seemed that she was back where she had started. She rubbed her exhausted eyes and sank to the ground, sobbing. Where was big brother and big sister? Surely they would have found her by now, unless...they had forgotten about her. She lay back against a tree, still crying and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

She was woken up by a deafening howl, causing her to sit up with a start. It took a while for her eyes to adjust but eventually she saw it: a gigantic wolf perched on top of the hill some distance from her. It howled again and began running down. Once it had reached the foot of the hill, it sniffed the air around itself, and then set its green eyes on her.

The little girl just couldn't take her eyes away from the wolf now trotting towards her. In fact, she felt especially drawn to its eyes, which were like that of a human's, yet it's mouth was clearly fixed into a hungry snarl. She tried to stand up, but found that she couldn't. She was frozen in place.

The wolf came closer and closer, then it hit her. It was going to eat her, and she was nothing more than a fresh meal for it. Terrified, she screamed her brother and sister's names and broke into a panicked run. Unfortunately, she had only made it a few paces, when she knocked her foot against a fallen branch and fell face first into the snow, slipping into unconsciousness.

The wolf paced around its motionless prey, before lowering its head so it could go in for the kill.


	3. Prussia

"I understand how you must feel to have lost your brother. We all knew him well." Austria said grimly to a Germany who was staring blankly out the window. Germany turned around.  
"I wanted to have some time to myself." He said to Austria.  
"You don't have to do this alone, we are family after all."

"Guys, sorry I'm late!" shouted Hungary, bursting into the room. Austria and Germany turned their heads to look at her. "I'm so glad we're finally rid of him! When can we celebrate?" She added.  
"I don't see why we can't do it now. What do you think, Germany?" Austria asked.  
"Go ahead." Germany grimaced.

Austria opened a bottle of wine and poured three glasses. He, Hungary and Germany raised them and clinked them together.  
"Here's to a life without that troublesome idiot." Austria toasted, then the three of them drank.

~

"This is the place." Germany beckoned. Austria and Hungary caught up and as soon as they looked into the large hall, they were awestruck.  
"I never knew he liked to write so much..." Hungary said quietly. "What are you going to do with all that?"  
Germany paused for a while before answering: "I'm going to burn them all. I don't want any traces of him left."  
"Fair enough." said Austria. "Shall we help you?"  
"If you want."

~

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were out on their usual stroll and happened to stop by Germany's place. They froze in their tracks and stared at the huge bonfire in front of the house.  
Germany, Austria and Hungary approached, each holding a box containing some of Prussia's old diary entries and tossed them into the fire.  
"What are you doing?" Liechtenstein asked with the natural curiosity of a young girl.  
"Burning Prussia's diaries. We have no use for them." answered Hungary.  
"Oh." said Liechtenstein.  
"Come on, we can't hang around them for too long. It's not good for us." Switzerland urged, taking Liechtenstein's hand and pulling her away.

"We're finally finished, I thought I was going to die." Austria panted heavily, sweat running down his forehead.  
"Tell me about it." said Hungary.  
"Thank you very much for your help. I would appreciate if you would both go home now." Germany congratulated them. They smiled in return and walked off, holding hands. When they were gone, Germany re-entered his house and went into what used to be Prussia's bedroom. He immediately got to work tearing posters and paintings off the walls. He then gathered together all of Prussia's clothes and packed them into a suitcase.  
Walking back outside, Germany threw the suitcase into the bonfire, feeding it once more and watched it burn with a satisfied grin on his face. With nothing of Prussia left behind, soon Germany and the whole world would forget that he had ever existed.


	4. Estonia

Estonia was preparing breakfast when he heard his doorbell ring.  
"I'm coming!" He said, as he went to answer. He opened the door but there was no one outside, just a decorated box on the doormat. He picked the box up and looked around. It seemed that whoever had left it here must have been in a hurry. There was a small tag attached to it, that read 'To my most favourite person in the world, Eduard von Bock.'  
Estonia found it odd that the sender had written his human name, but maybe one of his citizens had taken a liking to him and wanted to keep their identity secret? Who knew?  
He carried the box inside and placed it on a shelf to be opened later. Now, he needed to eat breakfast and prepare to meet his boss.

Estonia came back home at noon and the first thing he did was go for the box. He took a deep breath, before untying the ribbons around it, then lifting the lid. Inside was a porcelain doll with blond curls, eyes that had been painted black, wearing a blue dress and blue hair bow. On it's feet were a pair of dainty white shoes. It was the type of doll that would belong in an antique shop.  
Estonia took it out of the box and turned it around, examining it.  
"How strange...why would someone send me a doll? I'm a grown man, I don't play with these sorts of toys, but still, it is quite pretty. Maybe I'll put it in the living room so that guests will feel more welcome."  
He did that and life passed just as normal, until one night...

As Estonia lay in bed, trying to sleep, he heard pitter patter noises coming from outside his room, not unlike the sound of a young child running. "I must be hearing things." He thought, and closed his eyes. However the noise gradually grew louder, as if someone was becoming increasingly desperate for something. Finally, Estonia couldn't stand it anymore. He got out of bed rather reluctantly, put on his glasses, walked slowly to the door and opened it, before turning the lights on. There was no one around, so he went back to bed.

Estonia lay in bed once again, feeling anxious. For some reason, he felt a ominous presence in the room, as if he was being watched.  
"Play with me!" said a voice all of a sudden, causing Estonia to jump. "Play with me!" The voice repeated.  
It sounded like a little girl; and seemed to be coming from somewhere within the room. Estonia sat up.  
"Who are you?!" He cried.  
"It's me, Leena!" said the voice.  
"Where are you?!"  
"Try all you can to find me..."  
Estonia felt a chill on his back and got out of bed again, to search for the intruder. He looked inside his wardrobe and double-checked every corner. He then looked under his bed, but there was nothing. He stood up and saw that the new doll was propped up on his bed covers. How did it get there? He was pretty sure he had placed it in the living room. He grabbed it by the arm and took it back towards the little chair where it had been seated before. As he did so, he heard a whimpering noise and looked at the doll. It's eyes mesmerized him.  
"Play with me..." The doll said quietly, moving it's lips.

_World Conference Meeting  
_"Estonia, you look exhausted." Finland said, feeling concerned.  
"I haven't had much sleep for the past two days." Estonia said with a yawn. There were bags under his eyes, and his face had become slightly pale.  
"Maybe you shouldn't work so hard. You need some time to relax." Finland advised.  
"What?! What are you suggesting?!" Estonia snapped at Finland all of a sudden.  
"Are you alright? I just suggested that you relax more. Why don't you have some sleep now?" Finland explained.  
"I can't...not now, at least. She's expecting me..." said Estonia.  
"Who? Who's expecting you?"  
"It's none of your business..." Estonia moaned, before nodding off and slamming his head against the table.

"So Sve, what do you think is going on? Estonia kept mentioning a girl." Finland told Sweden, while stirring his coffee.  
"Hmmm...maybe he has a g'rlfriend."  
"Sve, I don't think that's possible. Estonia's not the kind to attract girls. You're more likely to score with a woman than he is."  
Sweden glared at Finland.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have chosen my words more carefully!" Finland apologized.  
"That's OK."

"Well...I'm home." said Estonia, pushing open the door to his house.  
"Play with me..." A girl's voice echoed around the hall.  
"Yes, Leena..." Estonia answered flatly. He shuffled slowly towards his lightless bedroom and disappeared into the darkness, closing the door behind him.

Over the following weeks, Estonia spent more and more time with 'Leena' and less and less time with his friends, until one day he stopped appearing in public altogether. The other two Baltic nations, Latvia and Lithuania were the first to notice his disappearance and as they were worried, decided to pay him a visit to see if he was alright. Latvia rang the doorbell and they waited.

After five minutes with no response, the two Balts started knocking loudly against the door. When that didn't work, they resorted to kicking it instead.  
"Why won't he answer the door?" Latvia asked, as his kicking came to a stop.  
"Maybe he's really sick and can't come out. In that case, I think we might need to go in unannounced." Lithuania suggested.  
"I think it's locked." said Latvia. He had just tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

Lithuania sneaked around the house and into the backyard. He found a nice, hard stone and brought it to the front of the house.  
"Lithuania, what are you doing?" Latvia asked nervously.  
Without answering, Lithuania threw the stone at one of the windows and it shattered, leaving an opening for him and Latvia to climb through.

Inside, the first thing they noticed was a pretty porcelain doll seated on a little wooden chair.  
"It's strange isn't it, Lithuania? I never knew Estonia was into dolls." Latvia said as he approached it. When Lithuania did not say anything, Latvia turned to make sure he was still there. To his shock, Lithuania had disappeared.  
A pair of icy hands suddenly wrapped themselves around Latvia's neck and forcibly twisted him around so that he would meet eyes with whoever they belonged to.  
"E-Estonia?!" Latvia shuddered.

Estonia stared down at Latvia with cold black eyes and a ghastly grin formed on his face.  
"Play with me..." He and Leena said in unison.


	5. Sweden

"Sve, are you ready yet?" Finland asked impatiently, at the door.

"J'st a little longer. It's a powerful enemy we're facing."

Sweden and Finland rode bravely out on to the battlefield. Sweden turned to Finland.

"You stay behind, I'll take him." He instructed.

"But Sve, I thought you said - "

"Do what I say!" Sweden yelled. Finland groaned disappointedly.

Sweden's horse galloped swiftly, taking him closer to his enemy. A group of foot soldiers swarmed in front of him so he gave a might swing with his sword, sending them all falling to the ground and drowning in their own blood. He continued to charge forward as such, slicing down anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way.

At last he reached the stronghold of his rival and called out their name, before waiting. It was a long wait, but eventually they rode slowly out from the gates, face obscured under a helmet and looking fearfully around like a coward.

"Ha ha...fancy meeting you here, Sweden...isn't it a coincidence?"

"No, it's not."

"So why are you here then?"

"To kill you."

"Go ahead then, I'm not stopping you." They shrugged.

Sweden paused. There was no way they would just give up their life without a struggle. This had to be some kind of trap.

"Well if you're so unwilling to strike, let me do so first. Archers!"

Bowmen ran out from all around, aiming their bows and arrows at Sweden. He did not flinch.

"I only want to f'ght you."

"Oh, why didn't you say so before? In that case, fetch my sword!"

A young boy ran out and handed the sword to his master, before running back into the safety of the fort. Sweden's enemy now turned to him.

"Shall we start now?" They asked cordially. Without saying a word, Sweden swung his sword at them. They successfully blocked his blow. Sweden grunted and pushed his sword forward as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. His enemy's strength was equal to his, if not greater. He steered his horse away temporarily, to allow himself time to catch his breath, then he turned and charged straight towards his enemy, in the hope that a brutal head-on attack would be enough to knock them over. He clashed against his enemy and stabbed them through a weak point in their armour, before yanking his sword out. He retreated a little to see the effects.

The enemy clutched his side in pain, before straightening up in his saddle. There was a hissing sound and the wound on the side of his chest faded away. "Looks like I'm all better now." He chuckled. He charged towards Sweden and smashed his sword into him with newfound strength, leaving a large dent in his armour. Sweden glanced at his right shoulder in shock and tried to lift his sword, but his arm could no longer move. It fell limp by his side, his sword only weighing it down further. The enemy laughed in triumph before charging at Sweden once more, this time aiming his sword for his heart. Sweden shut his eyes and waited for the fatal blow.

Sweden felt something warm splatter onto his face, probably his own blood, yet he didn't feel any pain.

"Sve..." He heard Finland say. Sweden opened his eyes, to look at Finland one last time.

Finland, mounted on a white horse, turned slowly to look at Sweden and gave him a painful smile. Sweden stared at him and grew pale, for at the last moment, Finland had rode in and wedged himself in between Sweden and the enemy, taking the blow instead.

"Sve, I've got him. You can kill him now." Finland said weakly, blood trickling out of his mouth. "Take this axe, I don't have much time left..."

Sweden felt a burning rage grow in his chest, he grabbed the axe from Finland with his left hand and swung with all his might at his enemy's throat. They leaned slightly backwards to dodge the axe, however the force from the blow was enough to send them sprawling off their horse and land on the ground headfirst, breaking their neck. Sweden couldn't help but wince when he heard that loud crunch, but now he had to tend to Finland.

Cradling Finland, Sweden carried him off the horse and placed him gently on the ground.

"Finland, talk to me."

"Sve...did you kill them?"

"Yes." Sweden cried, trying to hide his tears.

"That's great..." said Finland. He closed his eyes and his breathing ceased.

For what seemed like an eternity afterwards, Sweden knelt in the heavy rain sobbing quietly over his fallen friend. He watched the stream of blood flowing from Finland's body and disappearing into the moist earth. He took Finland in his arms and placed him on his white horse. It whinnied sadly, as if it were also feeling sympathy for Sweden.

Before mounting his own horse, Sweden walked over to his dead enemy and knelt down in front of their corpse. Taking a deep breath, he lifted their head and carefully removed their helmet. As more of their face was revealed, Sweden began to tremble uncontrollably.

Once the helmet was completely off, Sweden completely froze up. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, only weak gasps. Denmark stared back up at him with glassy eyes.

Sweden slammed his fist into the ground and raised his head up to the sky, letting out an agonizing scream. He did not hear the light footsteps currently approaching him, or perhaps he did hear and just didn't care. Either way, he didn't budge, let alone try to defend himself when the crossbow was aimed at his head.


	6. Belgium

At home, Belgium heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She opened the door and was immediately greeted with a gun pointed at her head.  
"In. Now!" ordered Germany. He marched into the house, forcing Belgium along.  
"Please, put the gun down!"  
"I could kill you right now if I wanted to, you know." Germany threatened. "But there are things I want you to do."

"Hello, am I late?" France asked as he entered from the back door. Belgium froze when she saw him.  
"No, not at all!" said Germany. He lowered his gun so he could shake hands with France.  
"What's going on?" asked Belgium.  
"If you did not know, we have come to take back what is rightfully ours! You're a poor excuse of a country, anyway." France said smugly.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"This clock is nice, I think I'll take it." Germany said to himself, smiling.  
"No!" Belgium cried. She grabbed on to his arm and tried to pull him away, but he was too strong. He broke free and punched her in the face, knocking her out temporarily.

Belgium regained consciousness and saw France and Germany carrying a table outside. She quickly sat up and made eye contact with them.  
"You have no right to take my belongings!" She screamed at them.  
France simply laughed at her, while Germany raised his gun again.  
"I could still shoot you," He warned.  
"I'll tell my brother, he'll come and help me!" Belgium shouted, attempting to sound brave.  
"Your brother?" France said in a confused tone. He glanced out the window and smirked. "Netherlands! Your sister is right here!"

"Hello, sister." Netherlands said in his usual dull voice as he came in.  
"Brother, I'm so glad you're here! I need your help in getting rid of them!" Belgium cried, jumping up.  
"Not so fast. These two have already payed me so much money, in return for my help."  
"You mean...you'd betray me, your own sister?"  
"...Yeah, that's pretty much it" said Netherlands.  
"Well come on, we haven't finished!" France moaned impatiently.  
"Don't you dare!" Belgium screamed again. She charged at France, kicking him in the knee and tackling him to the ground. She then felt a hand pull her off him and throw her to the floor. She rolled over to see who the attacker was, before a gunshot suddenly sounded.

~

Belgium felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She twisted her head around and saw a bullet now embedded in it. She sat up painfully, blood oozing out of her wound.  
"She can't fight back now." Germany said, turning to France and Netherlands. He walked over and pulled her up by the arm.  
"Get in the kitchen now and make us lunch!" He demanded, before shoving her forward.

Belgium stumbled in, clutching her shoulder, dripping blood everywhere. She heard the door slam behind her and she looked around, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Stop crying, do something about it!" She told herself.  
She could hear the three men busily talking amongst themselves in the next room. They seemed to be discussing how they would partition her lands, which brought a shiver up her spine. She crept quietly into her bedroom and grabbed her phone from the table. With three powerful men in her house, she would have to call none other than Britain to come and help her.

"Hello..." Belgium uttered into the receiver. She waited for Britain's reply.  
_"Hello, what is it?"  
_"I've been invaded!"  
_"This isn't some sort of prank is it?"  
_"No!"  
_"Who invaded you?"  
_"France, Germany and...Netherlands."  
_"What?! That's impossible!"  
_"I used to think so too, but now-"

Britain was surprised to hear Belgium's sentence get cut short by crackling static.  
"Did I just hear a scream in the background?" He asked himself, bringing the phone right up to his ear. He heard nothing else, so he ended the call right then and there.  
"So it was a prank call..." He grumbled, putting his phone away.


	7. Norway

Norway ran aboard his ship, carrying a chest that he had just stolen from some incredibly gullible Englishman. Smirking to himself, he opened up a trapdoor on deck and dropped his loot in.  
"Men, let's set sail now. We wouldn't want them to drown trying to catch us." He said to the crew, while inwardly laughing like a maniac.  
The oarsmen began to row and Norway steered the ship away from the coast. As he did so, he watched the crowd of English sailors running into the water after them, swearing and waving their fists. In response, Norway raised his hand and made a rude gesture at them.

On the way back home, the Norwegians were caught in an unexpected storm. Waves crashed on to deck and everyone struggled to keep themselves on board, as the ship swayed from side to side. Norway grabbed onto a mast and shouted at the navigator:  
"I thought you said that we would have fine weather!"  
The ship's navigator didn't say anything in reply. He slowly turned his head to look at the waters around them as Norway sighed exasperatedly. What happened next however, was terrifying indeed.

A large tentacle sprung out of the ocean and with one swift movement, it knocked the ship's navigator right into the water where he disappeared, never to be seen again. Norway, still holding tightly onto the mast, stared at the long tentacle slithering and bumping into things on deck. Such a dreaded appendage could only belong to one creature.

"Kraken! There's a kraken!" Norway screamed at everyone, stumbling clumsily across the deck. He didn't get far though, as he felt something moist and slippery suddenly wrap itself around him. It squeezed against his chest, restricting the air traveling to his lungs. Norway gasped and tried to reach for his dagger, which was tucked underneath his belt. Unfortunately, the kraken's grip was now too tight for him to even put his arm by his side, and so Norway found himself being dragged off the ship and into the cold, salty sea.

As Norway felt himself drifting into unconsciousness, he was able to catch a glimpse of the kraken's eyes and huge, threatening mouth which was full of long, needle-like teeth.


	8. Denmark

Denmark was bored out of his mind. He really didn't want to go on this trip, but his boss had forced him to come along. Now here he was, having to act 'mature' and speak politely with stuffy, old gentlemen and ladies. Feeling irritable, he downed one glass of beer after the other.  
"Denmark, do stop drinking so much! Do you want us all to die of burst bladders?" His boss called from another table. The woman sitting next to him giggled, raising her fan to her face. She winked at Denmark, but he turned away in disgust.

Denmark stood up from his chair and walked out of the guest's cabin and out on to the deck. His head throbbed; maybe he really did drink too much beer. He looked about him, remembering how in the past he would often go sailing on these seas, searching for foreign shores to loot.  
"Good times..." He sighed quietly. His eyes wandered to a weird blurry object hanging off the edge of the boat.

Denmark's vision began to clear within seconds, which was quite strange, since the effects alcohol had on him usually lasted for several hours, but anyway, he realized that the blur he had seen before was actually someone's head. A girl's head.  
"Are you alright?!" He asked, approaching her.  
The girl looked up at him. "I'm perfectly fine." She answered with a smile.

Denmark's heart literally skipped a beat at how beautiful she was. She had bright blue eyes, pearly white teeth, flawless skin and golden hair that shone very nicely under the sun's rays. His jaw dropped open.  
"Am I too dazzling for you?" She asked teasingly.  
"No, of course not! What do you take me for?!" Denmark shouted, coming back to reality. "Just tell me what you're doing hanging off the edge of this boat!"  
"Silly, do you think I'm a human? Look carefully."  
Denmark looked carefully at the remainder of the girl's body and indeed, her anatomy wasn't what he would call human. Instead of two legs, she possessed a long fishy tail.  
"Y-you're a mermaid! Holy sh-"  
"Shhh, we don't want anyone to hear!" The mermaid hissed at him.

"Denmark, is anything the matter?" His boss asked, emerging from the guest cabin. "I just heard you scream."  
"Ha ha, there's nothing wrong with me, just some side effects of the beer!" Denmark said with a huge grin on his face, as he covered up for the mermaid.  
"Oh," said Denmark's boss as he turned and walked back into the cabin.

"That was close." Denmark remarked, turning to his new mermaid friend.  
"Denmark, is that your name?" She asked curiously.  
"Not really, you can just call me Mikkel."  
"Well, Mikkel. I think you have a lovely name."  
"Of course I do. I picked it myself." He said proudly. "What's your name?"

The mermaid paused for a few seconds, before saying "Pearl, that's my name."  
"I can see why, you look just like one!"  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
"Uh...yeah."  
"You're quite funny." The mermaid said, smiling again. She laughed, and it sounded nothing like the laughs of the old ladies back in that crowded room. It sounded...what was the word? Refreshing.

She began staring at Denmark's arms. "You must be quite strong...such nice arms." She complimented.  
"Yeah, I do a lot of fighting and other sorts of exercise." He bragged, flexing his arms. To his surprise, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer towards her. Their lips met briefly before she let go of him.  
"What was that for?" Denmark asked, stunned.  
"Nothing. I always like to taste the men that I fancy."  
"Taste?"  
"Yes."  
"You mean, I'm not the only one?" Denmark couldn't help but feel jealous of all the other men who had met her before him. Curse them!  
"Oh, don't worry. None of them were as good-looking as you." Pearl reassured him. She put her hand to his face and began stroking his cheek. "You have such a handsome face." She said breathily. "So handsome...I could...I could...eat it!"

Denmark couldn't believe his eyes. One moment he was looking at an incredibly beautiful young woman, now he was looking at a shriveled-up creature with a mouth full of sharp teeth. The stench that emanated from it's skin overpowered him, and he found that he was paralyzed. It raised both it's hands and dug it's claws into his back before pulling him into the water with it, where it would tear him to pieces and eat his flesh.


	9. Latvia

Latvia sat between Lithuania and Estonia at the European Union meeting. So far, everything was going as it usually went. England was ratting off at both France and Belgium for 'annoying' him, Netherlands was trying to talk to Belgium, Germany was staring at the Balkan nations with dread as Austria tugged at his sleeve. Meanwhile, Hungary and Romania were having a very aggressive staring contest, Bulgaria was eating yoghurt rather sneakily, Poland was arguing with Czech Republic and Slovakia, Italy was scribbling in his notebook, Denmark was being kicked by Sweden, and Greece was fast asleep in a corner.

"Shut up, France! Belgium, stop asking me for more soldiers!" England snapped.

"Go to hell, Romanian dog!" screamed Hungary.

"Hungarian bitch!" yelled Romania.

"You two, should like, totally acknowledge me as your older brother!" Poland shouted impatiently.

"Bella ciao, bella ciao~" sang Italy.

"Sweden, why are you kicking me?" asked Denmark.

"Because Norway asked me to do it in his place." answered Sweden

"Sve, I think you should stop now..." said Finland.

Latvia turned to Estonia. "It's weird how no one ever gets along, huh Estonia?"

"Yeah..." Estonia said, not really paying attention to him. Latvia turned to look at Lithuania. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I wonder if Belarus would be willing to join us..." Lithuania said absentmindedly.

"Lithuania! Come help me, these two are being so difficult!" Poland called out across the room, startling Lithuania from his deep thoughts.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lithuania yelled back, he got out of his chair and ran to where Poland was struggling to pin down Czech and Slovakia.

"Everyone, be quiet!" screamed Belgium all of a sudden. Everyone turned to look at her. She climbed down from the table and walked over to Germany.

"See, I did it. Are you feeling better now?" She asked him. Germany simply shuddered in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said cheerfully. "Now, let's take turns to speak."

* * *

Latvia sat in his chair, shaking nervously, awaiting his turn to speak. He kind of envied how nations like England and Germany were able to speak with such confidence and clarity. Maybe age and size had something to do it. In that case, he wished he could grow larger soon, so he would feel more at ease around people.

After a while, Latvia really did begin to feel stronger and ready to take on anything. He wondered if it was something he ate earlier and casually glanced at Estonia. Estonia looked at him in confusion, before removing his glasses, wiping them and putting them back on. His jaw dropped open.

"Estonia, you look shocked."

"Latvia...what have you done to yourself?" Estonia said finally, after a long pause. Feeling worried, Latvia turned to Lithuania.

"Lithuania, is their anything wrong with me?" He asked.

Lithuania stood up slowly, putting his hand on his head before moving horizontally through the air. It touched Latvia's shoulder.

"L-Latvia, I think there is something wrong." Lithuania said fearfully, stepping away from him.

"What?"

"Stand up tall and you'll know what I mean!" Lithuania cried.

Latvia stood up tall and noticed how small everything looked now. He hit his head against the ceiling; then everyone started screaming.

It was the nations closest to Latvia who were affected first. Estonia's glasses fell off his face, shattering on the floor and he began to stumble around in confusion. Lithuania's face turned blue and he fell out of his chair. Poland began to make wheezing noises. Hungary, Austria, Romania and the Balkan nations started sneezing uncontrollably.

"What's going on? Why is everyone falling ill? Is it because of me?!" Latvia thought frantically to himself. Panicking, he picked up Estonia first and shook him gently, trying to bring him back to his senses but it didn't work, so he dropped Estonia back into his chair.

Latvia stared at all of the nations lying on the floor in pain around him.

"Water...give me water..." moaned Austria.

England pulled himself up from the floor and looked straight at Latvia. "What the bloody hell have you done to everyone?!" He shouted exasperatedly.

"Don't forget me." France said wearily, propping himself up next to England. They displayed a particularly stunned reaction when they saw Germany sit up too.

"Do you know what this means?" Germany said sternly to Latvia.

"We may have to call Mr United Nations here..." said England.

Later, Mr United Nations was brought on to the scene to check the state of everyone's health. The Western European nations were expected to all recover soon, Hungary and Romania were apparently quite ill and had to be bedridden. Worst of all however, was when Latvia was told that Lithuania and Estonia were now in very critical condition and unless something drastic was done, they ran the risk of dying. Unable to accept this news, Latvia burst into tears.

* * *

"Big brother..." Belarus moaned from her bed.

"Yes?"

"If I died, what would you do?"

Russia was taken aback by this question and as he struggled to think of an answer, Ukraine entered the room, looking unusually frail.

"Belarus, you're not going to die!" She reassured.


	10. Poland

"I've brought the prisoner in for interrogation." A prison guard said, pushing the young Polish man into the room before slamming the door shut behind him.  
"Let's get started, shall we?" said the officer at his desk. "What is your name?"  
"Feliks Łukasiewicz."  
"Age?"  
"Nineteen."  
"Birthplace?"  
"Why am I here?" Poland asked.  
"I asked you-shall I explain?" The officer relented. "Two days ago a young man came here to report you. He was in quite a hurry and refused to speak of his identity. Does that satisfy you?"  
Poland didn't say anything, so the officer continued.  
"Apparently you and your...accomplices are guilty of the murder of several high-ranking men, the sabotage of supply lines, collaborating with the enemy, and inciting rebellion in the masses."  
"I don't follow..."  
"Now tell me, Feliks, the names of those men whom you worked with to commit such crimes."  
Feliks paused to think to himself. Their names? He was the personification of Poland itself! How could he be expected to name every single person in the country?  
"There's far too many." Feliks answered.  
"Far too many? Is it so difficult to name just a few?"  
"Yes...it is. I don't think I would betray any of them." _  
"Like that's true." _A voice said inside Feliks' head.  
"I must say, Feliks, I do admire your strong will, but does the thought of painful torture frighten you?" The officer asked, rising from his chair.  
"What torture?"  
"That is for you to find out...if you refuse to confess."  
Feliks froze. Just what would be in store for him? _  
"Confess now, don't you value your life?" _said the voice again.  
_"Of course I do!" _Feliks shouted at it.  
_"Then why don't you do it?"  
"Leave me alone!"_

Feliks' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the heavy door swinging open and the footsteps of a guard entering the room. He looked up.  
"I want you to extract as much information from Feliks as you can." explained the officer to the guard.  
"Yes, sir." The guard said, approaching Feliks. He shoved him along out of the room and shut the door behind them.

As the guard forced Feliks along by prodding him with a wooden stick, he looked down at his shackled hands. If only he knew a way to break his hands free, however, he never really had the chance to develop such skills over the course of his life. The guard led him into a room where another man awaited them. In the center of the room was a large vat of water. The first guard motioned to the second guard and together, they each grabbed hold of one side of Feliks' body and pushed his head into the icy cold water.

At first, Feliks was able to hold his breath; it was the temperature of the water that really affected him. After the first minute passed however, he could hold it in no longer and instinctively, he gave a very quick exhale. In that split second, water entered his lungs, choking him and he felt as if his chest were about to explode. He started to panic and began thrashing around, sending the two guards falling to the floor.

Feliks lifted his head out of the water, coughing violently, before the coughs faded into gasps for air. He turned to the two guards who were now standing again, and gave them a pitiful look.

That night, as he lay in his cramped cell, Feliks could not sleep at all due to the banging noises that kept going on outside.

The following day, the officer once again tried to get a confession from him, but Feliks refused despite the voice in his head telling him otherwise. As a result, he was led outside and beaten several times with an iron rod. When he still refused to admit anything, they resorted to grabbing him tightly by the hair and slamming his face against a stone wall.

One the night of the second day, Feliks found that even the simple act of lying down gave him excruciating pain. Despite the fact that his nose was now broken, his lips were cracked and dried blood was caking on his face and in his hair, he thought to himself: _This can't go on forever. One day they'll have to realize that_ _I'm innocent, then they'll set me free._

That day never came.


	11. France

It had been a couple of months since the whole world had been ravaged by violent fires. Fires that destroyed everything in their path and were impossible to put out.

By some miracle, the fires had spared Francis and he was able to survive this disaster relatively unscathed. Now, he walked in what was left of the French countryside, searching for remaining signs of life. Gone were the trees, flowers and grass.  
Francis shuddered as images of people and animals burning to death flashed through his mind. He immediately began to wonder about the other nations, what had happened to them? Were they still alive?

Crossing over the border into Germany, Francis noticed several small fires still burning here and there. Germany had always been strong and hardy, he would surely have survived too. He was probably in hiding, unaware that the fires were now dying down.  
"Germany! Germany!" Francis called out repeatedly, as he wandered further and further east, but no one ever answered.

To keep himself occupied, Francis frequently counted out loud, recited phrases and sang quietly to himself.  
Passing through Poland, he caught sight of a single red and white flag still flapping in the wind. He smiled, only to find himself overwhelmed by emotions. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to cry.

Years passed and Francis lost track of time. All he wished for now was to be able to find another living person like him. He didn't care if they were old or young, male or female, attractive or ugly, as long as they could keep him company. And so he walked on and on, praying that one day he would find another survivor.

Eventually, in an unrecognizable land thousands of miles from home, Francis stumbled upon a single house, still standing. It was rather flimsy, as if it had been built in a great hurry, but who could blame the person? Everything was extremely scarce nowadays.  
Francis walked up to the door and knocked on it. It swung open as soon as he hit it with his fist and an unpleasant stench wafted out, stunning him. He waved the smell away from his nose, before treading in cautiously.

A single white skeleton lay curled up on the floorboards, its fingers still wrapped around a gun. Francis fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. All this time he had believed himself to be the last living human, yet there had been someone else all along. If only he had found them earlier, he could have spared them the horror of suffering alone, which no doubt had driven them to suicide.

Hands shaking, Francis pulled the gun out from underneath the bony fingers and checked if it was still loaded. There was just one bullet remaining. He put the gun to his head and closed his eyes, pulling the trigger. The sound of the shot echoed around the walls, followed by the 'clink' of metal bouncing against the floor.

Francis opened his eyes and saw the clean bullet rolling across the floor away from him. He placed his hand on his forehead then looked over his palm; no blood at all. Breathing heavily, he turned and stared outside in horror.


	12. Hungary

Hungary stood at the edge of the battlefield, looking out at all of the dead and dying soldiers before her. She smiled proudly to herself.  
"Looks like I've still got it!" She laughed, rolling her sleeves back down.  
She knelt down, putting her hands around her bayonet which was embedded in a man's chest. She pulled it out slowly, dripping blood onto the dead man's uniform. She then took an old cloth out of her pocket and wiped the blood off the blade, before standing up and walking away.

Hungary heard a whimper and paused. She must have missed someone, so she went back to scan the battlefield for anyone who was still alive. She paced around the corpses, every now and then stepping on one by accident.

She spotted one man struggling to pull himself off the ground. As she approached him, he began to choke and gasp uncontrollably.  
"Please, please!" He begged. "Spare me! I have a wife and son at home!"  
"A wife and son?" questioned Hungary.  
"Yes!" cried the soldier again.

Hungary noticed the large gash across his torso. Even if she left him alone, he would probably die. She may as well make it quick for him.

Placing one hand around the man's neck and raising her bayonet with the other, she ignored the soldier's screams and plunged the blade deep into his heart. Blood spurted out of his mouth and he gurgled and writhed in agony for around a minute, before his body fell limp.  
"I'm sorry, but that was the fastest way." Hungary apologized, shaking her head. All this killing business really was tiring. Now she had to clean her blade again.

_"Elizaveta..."_ hissed a scratchy voice, catching Hungary by surprise. She turned around to see who it was, her eyes immediately focusing on the white face of the man lying at her feet.  
_"Elizaveta..." _The corpse repeated, it's lips quivering. "See what you have done?"

Hungary rubbed her eyes. Surely she was seeing things? There was no way a dead man could talk! Taking her hands off her eyes, she was once again drawn to the corpse's face. It was strange how in death, his eyes were even wider than they were in life.  
_"Elizaveta...how could you do this to me?" _  
"This is getting a little creepy." Hungary thought to herself. "You're not dead, are you?!" She yelled at the corpse.  
_"I am dead...as much as you are alive..."_  
"Is this some kind of prank?!" She screamed, but the corpse did not answer.

Hungary breathed a sigh of relief. It turned out she was just imagining things, after all.  
"I need to focus, can't let little things bother me." She reminded herself. After all this was war, there was no time to get all touchy and emotional.  
_"But I promised my wife..."_ whispered a young man.  
"Promised your wife what?!" Hungary screamed again. What was wrong with her, why was she reacting so strongly to mere hallucinations?  
_"That I would return..."_  
_"I never got to see our baby..."_ said another voice  
_"My children will grow up fatherless..."_ said yet another.  
_"I never wanted to be a soldier..."_  
_"My parents were so worried..."_

The voices began to increase in volume and desperation, until Hungary could not stand to hear anymore. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight, in an attempt to block the sounds out of her head. However, the voices continued to echo over and over, no matter how hard she tried to push them out.  
"Stop it! I'll do anything, just stop talking to me!" She finally screamed and to her surprise, the voices died down. She opened her eyes and looked around; She was just a woman, kneeling near a quiet battlefield with the wind blowing through her hair.

_"Woman..." _sighed a young girl's voice, causing Hungary to jump.  
"Who are you?" Hungary asked.  
_"Just a young girl...I will never see my father again..." _answered the voice.  
"I'm sorry!" screamed Hungary, running her fingers through her hair frantically.  
_"My son...my son..."_ moaned the voice of an old woman.

A piercing scream suddenly tore its way through Hungary's head, followed by the sounds of women crying and wailing. This went on for what seemed like hours until Hungary couldn't stand it any longer. She began to feel faint and collapsed slowly to the ground, the blood draining from her face.

~

A pair of soldiers crept quietly through the night, taking care not to make too much noise, lest they be caught and shot for deserting. The sound of a woman screaming struck panic in them and cautiously, they went to investigate.

The two young men froze when they saw the field full of dead men and in the distance: a girl kneeling on the ground, trembling uncontrollably, clawing at the ground and tearing at her tangled hair, all the while muttering nonsense to herself.

"It's just some crazy woman. We should move on now" said one of the soldiers anxiously.


	13. Spain

Spain made his way through the dark corridor, holding a flaming torch in his hand. He moved his arm around slowly, lighting up the walls around him. He felt something hard bump against him and he pushed it away; it was just a wobbly statue. He continued to advance cautiously, hoping that he would find what he was looking for.

"I'm tired..." Spain whispered to himself. He looked behind him; the others were waiting. How long had he been down here?  
He felt a drop of cold water fall on his forehead and roll down his face. He began to walk faster, feeling restless.

The corridor sloped down, before rounding a corner and it was around that corner that Spain found the thing that he had dreamed of for so long. There in a single chamber, were piles and piles of gold. Spain could not contain his excitement. Laughing loudly and cheering, he dived towards the treasure. It was his, all his now! No one else could have it!  
Dropping his torch, he gathered as many coins as he could in his hands and shoved them in his sack until it was full. He chuckled quietly, wiping drool off his face with his sleeve. He stood up slowly, grabbing the sack of gold, only to pause. Maybe he could take just a little more, his friends could wait, couldn't they?

He knelt down and took a few more gold coins in his hand, stuffing them in his pocket.

"This should be enough." He told himself but still, what was the harm in taking as much as he could? These chambers had been abandoned for years; nobody else was coming to claim the gold, as far as he knew. He filled his hands with yet more coins and tucked them underneath his shirt and coat, making sure there were just enough so that he wouldn't be weighed down. He then rushed out of the chamber and back the way he came.

Spain kept running through the corridor, which gradually took him upwards until he spied the light of the exit ahead of him. He heard his companions calling out to him, telling him to run faster. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming out in ecstasy.

However as Spain neared the exit, he felt the ground begin to shake under his feet. He lost his balance and fell back against a wall. He once again tried to run towards the exit, only to slip and fall to the floor, dropping some of the gold coins. He watched hopelessly as they rolled down the corridor, disappearing from his sight.

He pulled himself up, and charged ahead aggressively. Imagine his shock when a large boulder suddenly fell in front of him, blocking his path to the outside world.

Spain screamed, slamming his fist against the boulder. He slid to the floor, feeling helpless and alone. He placed the flaming torch down beside him and took a deep breath. This path was blocked, but maybe there was a way he could get out of here, so he got up and went down the corridor, sack of gold in one hand and torch in the other hand.

Spain walked and walked, exploring every single route in the underground catacombs, until he could no longer summon up the energy to continue. He fell to the floor, succumbing to exhaustion and sleep.

He was woken up by heavy footsteps coming towards him. He blinked, lifting his torch in front of him hastily.

"Who are you?" asked the approaching figure. They waited for an answer, but Spain simply stared at them in confusion. They turned around and whispered something to the two men behind them and they nodded in agreement. The first man grabbed Spain by the collar and shoved him into the wall, laughing.

"This one's weak!" He said to his two friends, and they both laughed too.

"What were you expecting of someone that pale?" joked another. "Let's take him to the King; he'll decide what to do!"

"Good idea!"

The three strange men dragged Spain along, laughing and talking amongst themselves in their strange language, which did nothing to ease his feelings of anxiety. Every now and then, one of the men would poke at the sack of gold with his finger, as if he were trying to confirm something about it.

At last, Spain was pulled outside, the light overwhelming his eyes for a few minutes. Strangely, the three natives did not seem to have that problem and were able to keep their eyes on him the whole time. One of them put his hand on Spain's shoulder and motioned towards the pile of dead men on the ground, their bodies pierced with arrows. Spain trembled when he saw them, and tightened his grip around his precious sack of gold.

The natives led him to a wide square, where a huge stepped pyramid towered up before them. Spain couldn't help staring at it in awe and wondering what such a building was used for.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the pyramid but no one bothered to answer him. Instead, they pushed him backwards into a wooden post, producing long ropes with which they could tie him up. Spain broke free and ran away from them as fast as he could, only to be brought down by an arrow which lodged itself in his shoulder. He stumbled, and the men caught up to him. They took the sack of gold from him, opened it up and poured all of the contents out. Spain swallowed in fear.

One native beckoned to an old man, dressed in white robes and wearing feathers on his head. He came forward, holding a metal pot in his hand. As he approached, Spain could feel heat radiating from the pot on to his face. When the old man was standing face to face with him, he looked into the pot and saw a runny, thick, gold liquid. His eyes widened and his lips trembled as his heart began to beat faster in excitement.

"If you want gold, you may have it." The old man said with surprisingly good Spanish. "Hold him in place!" He then shouted, in his native tongue.

Two men grabbed him by the arms and the old man tilted Spain's head back forcibly, raising the pot and letting the molten gold slowly pour its way into Spain's mouth.


	14. Finland

"I've decided. We're going out today." Sweden said sternly to the other four Nordics.

Iceland looked up from the book he was reading. "Do I _have_ to come along?"

"Yes." Sweden answered, hurrying Finland, Norway and Denmark out the door.

"Just give me five minutes..." Iceland sighed, getting off the couch and shuffling to the bathroom.

Denmark opened the door to the driver's seat, only to have Sweden grab his arm.

"You're drunk."

"Drunk? I'm perfectly sober!" Denmark protested.

"Denmark, he's right. You drank too much last night." Norway said from the back seat. Denmark groaned and walked over to the other side of the car, before sitting down next to Sweden. "Where are we going?" Iceland asked wearily, as he looked out of the window.

"To see a lake," answered Sweden.

"Which one?"

Sweden simply kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead, without saying anything. Iceland turned to Norway and Finland.

"Norway, can I borrow your iPod?"

"Only if you refer to me as your big brother."

"Never mind..." Iceland said. He went back to gazing outside.

Two hours later, the Nordics stopped to have a little break. Sweden got out and stretched his arms and legs. Denmark tried to hide a bottle of beer under his coat, but was stopped by Norway.

"Finland, do you hear a ticking noise?" Norway asked later, while taking a gulp from the bottle.

"Ticking noise?" Finland listened carefully and indeed, there was a mysterious ticking noise. He wondered where it was coming from, it was really quiet, though the sound seemed to be right next to his ears.

"Are you wearing a watch?" asked Norway.

"Yeah...that must be it." Finland laughed, glancing at his wrist.

"Break's over! Time to go!" Sweden shouted from the car, prompting them to head back.

While in the car, Iceland looked at Finland.

"Is it me, or do I hear a ticking noise? He asked, which attracted a surprised look from Norway.

"Hey, I think I hear it too!" exclaimed Denmark from the front of the car.

"It's pretty loud." said Sweden. Finland looked around nervously. The ticking noise was getting progressively louder. He put his watch up to his ear, but heard nothing. He moved his arm away and the ticking resumed.

As the car drove on along a mountain path, the ticking continued to increase in volume until it was almost as loud as the heavy metal that was playing on the radio. Sweden began to show signs of irritation on his face and he turned around to look at Finland.

"Please, stop that noise."

"I can't, it's not me!" Finland cried. He began to feel something pulsating in his chest, giving him a terrible pain in his stomach. "I think I might be sick." He moaned, clutching his abdomen.

The ticking noise reached its climax and the next thing Finland knew, something ripped out of his chest, spraying blood everywhere; on himself and the other Nordics, the windows, the windscreen and the floor. Sweden wiped blood off his face and stared at the rear view mirrors, not knowing what to think or say. Slowly, he turned around to look at Norway, Finland and Iceland, taking his eyes off the road. He lost control of the car and it swerved off the path, skidding down the mountain slope.

Clutching his hand to his stomach, Finland forced the door open and threw himself out, just as the car began roll over. He landed on a patch of grass and lay there for a while, before sitting himself up. He moved his hand away from his chest briefly and saw that his whole palm was covered in blood; he was bleeding quite heavily. His thoughts immediately raced for information on how to deal with severe injuries such as the one he had right now.

_"Keep calm, try not to move too much. If you can, call for help."_

Finland slowly reached into his pocket for his phone and used his one free hand to dial the emergency number. He spoke into the receiver and told them all about his current situation, before the person on the other end promised to send aid as soon as possible. He hung up and waited.

As Finland sat on the hill trying his best to control the bleeding, he wondered what had happened to the other Nordics when the car had rolled of the road. He let himself slide down a little, just enough so that there wouldn't be too much impact on his body and he saw the car wedged into a tree further down.

All of a sudden the car exploded, uprooting the tree next to it and sending flames out all around. He lifted his arm in front of his face, shielding himself as the force of the explosion sent him falling backwards.

As Finland laid his eyes on the the ghastly sight, he began to feel faint, as well as exhausted. Everything began to spin and blur around him, before fading to black. He fell forward, feeling grass against his face and let sleep creep over him.


	15. Lithuania

Lithuania knelt in the wheatfield, cutting the stalks with his scythe and placing them carefully into a sack. When the sack was full, he loaded it on his cart along with several others. He climbed onto the seat at the front and whipped the horse, prompting it to start trotting forward.

He heard a roar of a tank, a noise that had become all too familiar to him lately. He brought the cart to a stop and stood up.

Prussia lifted the hatch and poked his head out, so he and Lithuania could see each other.

"Well, if it isn't the dirty cheater who beat me unfairly so long ago!" Prussia shouted out harshly.

"He-he beat you in battle?!" Germany said in alarm.

"Shut up, he cheated as I just said!" Prussia snapped.

Germany shook his head. "Brother, you really are full of surprises..."

"Out of the way, stupid peasant!" Prussia shouted at Lithuania, ignoring Germany.

Lithuania stared up at Prussia and reached for his scythe, bringing it in front of him in a threatening gesture. "I'm not going to let you destroy my field." He said defiantly.

"Your field? What would we possibly gain from destroying it?" Prussia chortled.

Inside the tank, Germany looked at his older brother irritably. Why couldn't he just get things over and done with? He grabbed Prussia by the arm and yanked him down on to the floor.

"Germany, that hurt!" Prussia yelled, rubbing his backside.

"You get distracted too easily. Let me handle this."

"Fine!"

Germany stood up and looked out of the open hatch. "Listen peasant, tell us where Russia is! If you don't, we will run you over and destroy everything you hold dear, whether you like it or not."

"Everything? Well I wouldn't want Russia to be upset with me...um..." Lithuania answered nervously.

"He's so stupid..." Prussia snorted, trying and failing to hold in his laughter. Germany smacked him in the face.

_"Russia's being controlling me for so long, I've forgotten what it's like to be free."_ Lithuania thought to himself. He glanced at Germany.

_"I've heard that he is powerful, perhaps he will be the one to overthrow Russia. If that were the case, I'd better make a good impression on them. I wouldn't want another large nation oppressing me."_

"Well Russia...he's in hiding, but if you keep looking, you'll find him eventually." Lithuania said finally, hoping the Germans would accept his answer.

Germany paused for a few seconds as if he were in deep thought, before climbing down into the tank.

"What should we do about him?" He asked Prussia.

"We'll let him be, for now. We can always deal with him once we're finished with Russia." Prussia said with a yawn.

"So be it."

Germany climbed back out of the hatch. "Thank you for your information. In exchange for your help, we will grant you independence. When we have won the war, that is."

Lithuania stared at Germany in awe, trying to process the information. So they were going to help him become independent again? This was too good to be true!

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you!" Lithuania cried excitedly.

"That's good to hear..." Germany said awkwardly. He started the tank up and drove on past Lithuania's house.

_A Few Days Later_

"Everyone, out!" Germany barked at a terrified family as they came out of their house and gathered in front of him.

"Please, why are you doing this?!" screamed one of the women, approaching Germany. He used the point of his gun to force her back, but she resisted.

"If you don't co-operate, I may have to shoot you!" He threatened.

Prussia tapped Germany's shoulder, taking his attention from the rebellious woman.

"I think we have a visitor..."

"What are you doing here?!" Germany screamed at Lithuania.

"Since you're the ones who are going to free me, I thought that I should at least try to be of some help to you."

"Help? Well it seems you've come at the right time." Prussia said with a smirk. "Just help us get these people into that truck." He pointed further down the road.

"What's the truck for?" Lithuania asked.

"Don't question orders!" Germany shouted, slapping him.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you say!" Lithuania cried. He attempted to salute, but Germany grabbed his arm.

"That's not a proper salute," Germany said sternly. He let go of Lithuania's arm and stepped backwards, raising his arm high up in the air. "This however, is."

Lithuania looked at Germany's stance and imitated it. Germany smiled. "That's much better. Now let's deal with those troublesome civilians."

"Yes, sir." Lithuania said without thinking and made his way to the woman from before, grabbing her tightly by the arm and dragging her along. As she was forced into the back of the truck, she gave one last defiant look at him.

"You traitor, you'll regret this!" She shouted at the top of her voice, as the truck drove off, taking her and her family to an unknown location.

Lithuania turned to Germany and Prussia. "Where will those people go?" He asked innocently.

Germany stared at Lithuania and froze, leaving Prussia to explain.

"Let's just say that...it's none of your business! Prussia snapped at him, shoving him forward. "Go home!"

That afternoon, Lithuania crept in quietly through the front door, glancing around. He felt a pair of arms grab him by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall.

"You monster, you piece of shit!" Belarus screeched at him. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"What?!"

Belarus let go of him and stepped away. "You've been buddying yourself up with Prussia and Germany! Is there anything worse than that?!"

"How did you know?!"

"I have my ways..." She said darkly, pulling her knife out and brandishing it in her hand. Screaming, she lunged towards Lithuania, intending to stab him. She was interrupted however, by a gunshot which sounded from outside. She lowered her knife and went to investigate, leaving Lithuania to stand by himself.

Belarus' violent actions from before had been quite frightening for Lithuania and he panted heavily, trying to get his breath back. Just then, he heard rapid gunfire and ran to the front door, poking his head outside.

Belarus lay on the ground, covered in blood. Germany stood over her body, a large gun in his hands.

"Belarus!" Lithuania screamed, running over. He crouched down next to her, tears falling down his face and began shaking her in the hope that it would stir up whatever remaining life she had.

"I did what I could. She was trying to kill you, wasn't she?" Germany said in a dull tone.

Lithuania caught sight of Prussia loitering around behind Germany and rushed forward, ramming into him. Prussia reeled backwards, the fact that he was stunned allowed Lithuania to tackled him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around Prussia's neck and began to squeeze.

Prussia's eyes dilated and his face whitened. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were choking sounds.

Lithuania stared down at Prussia, losing control of his rage. With his hands still squeezed tightly around Prussia's neck, he began shaking him violently, bashing his head against the stone ground several times.

"How does it feel?!" Lithuania screamed. "How does it feel to be the one suffering?!"

As he watched the life draining from Prussia's body, Lithuania began to feel an odd thrill. It had been a long time since he had last killed someone, after all. He began to laugh, as memories of battles he had fought in the past flooded into his mind.

His laughter was cut short when he felt a searing pain in his back. His arms weakened and his hands feel loose from Prussia's neck. He glanced down at his chest and saw a red patch growing slowly on his white shirt. He coughed and turned to look at Germany, before falling to the ground.

The last thing Lithuania saw as his eyesight waned was a silhouette of Russia towering over him.


	16. Canada

Canada ran down the hall, adjusting his jacket hastily. He rounded a corner and skidded, before regaining his balance and continuing on towards the meeting room.

To think about, something seemed a little off. What was it? Oh yeah, everything was a lot more quiet than usual. Normally when he was late, he would be able to hear the voices of the other nations echoing around the walls. He also noted that quite often around this time there would be a secretary carrying several important papers whom he would crash into by accident. She was nowhere to be seen, which was a shame, since he had planned on apologizing to her today.

He arrived outside the Conference Room and walked in. When he was inside, he saw everyone standing idly and staring around in shock. With his eyes, he followed the direction in which they were all looking and saw what was written on the whiteboard.

"Canada, I have something to say to you." England spoke up, breaking the silence. He walked towards Canada. "Why would you write such terrible things about us?" He asked.

Canada glanced at the whiteboard and quickly read everything written on it. It was all pretty offensive, no doubt about it, but the real question that sprang in his mind was: why was it all in his handwriting? He blinked in confusion. He would never do stuff like this, would he?

"I'll have you know that I am not a 'gay fag', as you put it!" England snapped at Canada bitterly.

"I'm not fat and stupid!" said America, looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm not a paedophile!" screamed France. "Where did you get that idea?!"

"I'm not a Communist, at least not anymore." Russia muttered to himself.

"And I'm not a Nazi. You went too far with the swastika." added Germany.

Canada heard all of this and wondered what to say back to them. It was rather clear that he had hurt some people's feelings, how should he deal with this?

"Guys, I think there's been a misunderstanding." He said to everyone. "I'm Canada, you know that I'd never write terrible things about anyone, let alone try to make people feel bad."

"What are you getting at?!" England asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm saying that there's no way it could have been me. I think there might be someone around here who was able to copy my handwriting and use it to their advantage." He explained.

"Hm, you have a point." England said, calming down. "Now we would need to find the culprit. Is anyone willing to own up?"

Everyone simply stared at England and Canada, not saying anything.

"Well if no one wants to admit anything, how do you expect me to find out who it is?!"

"Can't we check the security footage?" suggested America.

"Oh...right you are." England said sheepishly. "How could I forget about such a useful piece of technology?"

Everyone crowded around to watch the security footage, pushing and shoving each other to get in front. At first nothing seemed to show on the screens, then there was a flickering and a lumbering figure in a hoodie could be seen wandering into the Conference Room. They grabbed a marker from their trouser pocket and began scribbling stuff on the whiteboard. When they had filled the board with writing, they turned around and began flipping all the tables and chairs over.

"That definitely can't be me." Canada said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

The hooded figure produced a can of spray paint and began to spray graffiti all over one of the walls. At this part, Canada looked behind him and saw an obscene picture on the back wall. What kind of person would draw a gigantic dick in the United Nations building, of all places?

When the hooded figure had finished with his obscene picture, he took a step backward as if he were admiring what he had just done, before running out of the Conference Room, lifting his middle finger at the camera. As he did this, his hood fell down from his head, revealing his face. Everyone gasped, for there was no mistaking the glasses, blond hair and bouncy curl.

England turned to Canada with a murderous look in his eyes. "You are so dead..."

Canada knelt on the floor by himself, scrubbing at the large picture on the back wall, a sick feeling in his stomach. He dropped the deck brush into the bucket of soapy water. He turned away from the wall, putting his hand to his mouth and gagged, fighting the urge to throw up.

By the time Canada had fixed up the Conference Room to the best of his ability, it was already evening. As he walked out of the revolving doors towards his car, his stomach rumbled loudly. He got into his car and started up the ignition, driving off in search of somewhere he could get a quick meal. He stopped at the local Denny's and ran in to order dinner.

Back at home, Canada slumped down on to his couch, breathing heavily. It had been a pretty tiring day; hopefully things would be better tomorrow. Right now, he felt like having a hot chocolate, so he got up and went to the pantry. He opened the door and looked around for the tin of cocoa powder, when he noticed something really serious was missing. He stepped out of the pantry slowly, shutting the door.

"Where's the maple syrup?!" He screamed out loud. "Where is it?!"

He heard a banging noise from the floor above him and he ran upstairs to see what was up there. He stormed into his bedroom, forcing his wardrobe doors open.

"I know you're out there somewhere! You ate all my maple syrup, didn't you?! I know, because I bought a full bottle yesterday!" He screamed in a menacing tone. He heard a rustling noise coming from the closet in the corridor. He opened the door to the closet and was instantly taken back by what he saw.

Crouched on the floor in foetal position was an exact copy of him, holding a packet of chips and shoving crumbs into his mouth. He stared at Canada fearfully.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you? I was so hungry, eh!"

"Don't talk like that!" Canada screamed, grabbing his clone by the collar. "What did you do to the maple syrup?!"

"I-it was so delicious; I couldn't resist using it all on my pancakes..." The clone whimpered.

"You made pancakes too?!" Canada cried, shaking him.

"Y-yes..." The clone said timidly.

At that, Canada came back to his senses. He let go of his clone and place his hand on their shoulder.

"Sorry for being so angry. It's just that I really like my pancakes and maple syrup, next time you should try to share, ok?"

"Of course!" The clone said brightly. They stood up and rushed past Canada, down the stairs.

Downstairs, Canada and his clone sat at the table sipping hot chocolate together. Canada looked at his clone. They were pretty much identical to him, only difference was they were wearing a red hoodie, while he was wearing a green one. This was beginning to seem like one of America's movies, one that he had forgotten the title of.

Canada set his empty mug down on the table and cleared his throat.

"This morning, was it you trashed the World Meeting Room?"

"What's that?" The clone asked, puzzled.

"It's a place where me and other nations meet to talk about various things. Now tell me if it was you, because I don't think it was me."

The clone stared back at Canada blankly, not saying anything. A look of shame formed on their face and they began to smile awkwardly.

"I'm sorry...I really am...heh..." They chuckled.

Canada got up from his chair and put his mug in the sink. "You don't have to feel nervous; I'm not forcing you to admit everything tonight." He reassured.

"That's not the point..." The clone said, reaching into their pocket and pulling out a switch blade. While Canada was busy cleaning his mug, the clone cackled and aimed the blade at him, before thrusting it through the air towards his head.

Canada turned around and saw the switch blade hurtling towards him. Without thinking, he grabbed a cutting board and brought it in front of his face. The blade embedded itself in the board and shook ever so slightly, before going still. Canada lowered the cutting board and pulled the switch blade out. He stared at his clone in horror.

"You-you just tried to kill me!"

"Duh, did you really think I'd let you have all the fun?" They shrugged. "Too bad you had to foil my plan."

"Is there anything else you're planning to do?" Canada asked.

"I'm still thinking about it..." The clone answered.

"If that's the case..." Canada said slowly, taking a carving knife from the drawer and hiding it behind his back. He walked towards his clone, trying his best to look normal.

Alright, I think it's time for bed." He said, his voice shaking. The clone immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing."

"I bet there is. Do whatever you want to me, I'll scream and wake the neighbours!" The clone bragged. They ran out of the dining room, down the hall and opened the front door. Just as they were about to scream out, Canada caught up and pushed them to the floor, slamming the door shut. The clone stared up at Canada, who was holding the carving knife in his hand. They cried out in terror as Canada brought the knife down in to their chest, again and again and again, until they were just a still corpse lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Canada stood up and looked down at what he had done, feeling breathless. To his surprise, there was a flickering noise and the corpse began to fade away, along with the copious amounts of blood on the wall and floor.

Canada opened the front door and stumbled out into the night, feeling giddy and light-headed.

"Yo, Canada! Are you alright?!" America shouted down from his balcony. Canada looked up at him; the lights around America's house always strained his eyes. He heard America scream suddenly, which made him jump.

"Bro! You're like, bleeding all over the place!" America cried frantically. "Don't move! I'll call an ambulance!"

As America dialled a number into his cell phone, Canada looked down at his green hoodie, which was now red with blood. Not the clone's blood, his own. He gasped weakly, and felt his legs grow numb, giving way underneath him. He fell forward on to the pavement without a sound.

* * *

I wrote this chapter because quite a few people were requesting Canada, so I hope it's good enough for you all.


	17. Sealand

Sealand sat in the living room in front of the television, with the volume on full blast.

"Peter, could you turn the volume down?!" shouted England from the kitchen. Sealand however, was unable to hear anything except for the tyrannosaurus roaring on the screen.

_"The tyrannosaurus delivers a fatal bite to the young triceratops." _The narrator said in his deadpan RP accent.

Sealand smiled at the screen. England was a jerk, but there was no denying that his programs could be really interesting. Especially this documentary about killer dinosaurs.

_"The predator has had his fill...wait, what's going on?!" _cried the narrator.

The tyrannosaurus wondered out of the screen and a man was heard screaming in terror, before everything went quiet.

"That's funny...I wonder what happened to my program?" Sealand wondered out loud. He picked up the remote control and turned off the television before turning it back on. He saw the image of the tyrannosaurus staring back at him from the screen. He waited for the narrator to continue speaking, but the only thing that could be heard was the tyrannosaurus' growls.

The tyrannosaurus roared again and stood up in a threatening pose, its front legs going right through the television screen. Sealand jumped in shock. He was pretty sure nothing was said about the program being in 3D, maybe he had missed something. Anyway, things only got weirder when the tyrannosaurus poked its head out to meet eyes with Sealand.

With a reptilian shriek, the dinosaur squeezed the rest of its body through the small screen and out on to the living room floor. It stood up slowly and roared in Sealands face. Sealand screamed back and threw himself off the couch, just narrowly dodging its bite. He ran out of the living room and into the kitchen, the tyrannosaurus following clumsily.

"England!" Sealand screamed. "There's a dinosaur in the living room!"

"Can't you find better ways to waste your time?" England sighed, turning away from the stove.

"I mean it! It came out of the TV and I think it wants to eat me!" Sealand cried frantically, tugging on England's sleeve.

"Please leave me alone. I'm making lunch." England said, shaking Sealand off. "You need to get out, you've been watching too much television."

"But - "

"No buts!" England snapped. A loud roar was heard from the hall and he froze. "What was that noise?"

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"The tyrannosaurus!"

"Don't be silly - arrrggghhhhhh!" England gave a high pitched shriek when the tyrannosaurus charged into the kitchen.

Sealand huddled against England in fear just as the dinosaur rushed towards them, its hungry mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

Well, this is for the people who wanted me to write about Sealand. Seriously, don't be surprised if this one is crap.


	18. Ukraine

Ukraine exited the building where she had been working with her boss. It was eight o'clock; way past her dinnertime. Her stomach rumbled and she hurriedly crossed the road to get home.

It was while she was rushing down the footpath, ignoring the shady folk around her that the street lights began to flicker rapidly before going out, leaving her in complete darkness. As she stumbled along, one arm stretched in front of her, she was reminded of the days when she relied on candles and lanterns for light. She could really do with one of those right now.

She continued to walk through the darkness aimlessly, until she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around rapidly to face them and met eyes with a kind looking old woman.

"What's a young lady like you doing out so late?" They asked, smiling.

"I just finished work. I'm going home." Ukraine answered hastily. She turned away awkwardly and walked off by herself, focusing on what was ahead of her. Her stomach rumbled again and she put her hands to her abdomen, trying to suppress the noise, but the old woman heard it nonetheless and approached her.

"You poor thing, you must be so hungry."

"No, I'm fine!"

"That's not what your stomach tells me. I own a restaurant, I'll cook delicious food for you!" The old woman insisted, gripping Ukraine's arm tightly.

"No thank you, I have food at home!"

"I'm sorry." The old woman said, letting go of her arm. "It's just that I haven't received many customers lately and when I saw a hungry person like you..." She lowered her head and wiped her eyes, sniffing.

"It's alright." Ukraine said, feeling bad for the old woman. "I'll eat at your restaurant, how much do you charge?"

"You're too kind, I'll give you a discount." The old woman answered, forcing a smile.

In the restaurant, Ukraine seated herself at the small candlelit table and read the menu, deciding what she wanted to eat. Finally, she looked up at her host.

"I'll have pork soup."

"It'll be ready right away!" The old woman beamed, making her way into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, she arrived with a large bowl and placed it on the table in front of Ukraine.

"Eat well!"

"I will."

Ukraine picked up her spoon and submerged it in the soup before bringing it up to her lips. As the warm liquid entered her mouth and ran down her throat, she closed her eyes in pleasure. It was delicious, though the meat was a little tough. She drank the rest of the soup quickly and when she was finished, she wiped her mouth with a napkin. She stood up from the table and looked around for the host. There they were, in the corner, staring at what looked like a photo of some sort.

"I think it's time for me to pay."

The old woman jumped, taking Ukraine by surprise. "I'm sorry..." She apologized, once she calmed down.

As Ukraine dropped coins into the woman's right hand, she noticed the photo in her left hand, that of two children.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are they?" She asked.

A single tear rolled out of the old woman's eye and she mouthed quietly "The little girl is me...the boy was my brother."

"What happened to him?"

"None of your business!" The old woman screeched, becoming hostile. "Young people like you will never understand!"

Ukraine swallowed in fear and left the restaurant as quickly as she could. The old woman's sudden change in temper had been quite shocking, though her heart went out to whatever tragedy she may have experienced as a child.

Two days later, Ukraine sat at home reading the newspaper. She calmly pored over all the words until one article caught her eye.

_Restaurant shut down...human remains found...owner was old woman with history of serious mental disorder...psychopathy...lost brother in famine..._

Ukraine froze up completely and a chill ran down her spine. She dropped the newspaper on to the floor and stood up slowly, dragging her feet along until she reached the bathroom. There, she lurched and threw up into the toilet.

* * *

This may be disturbing to some people and I won't blame you for hating me now, if you do. In my opinion, Ukraine would be pretty afraid of bad publicity, considering all the stuff that went on in her past and sometimes still does today. Also, it shouldn't be hard to figure out what actually happened to that boy.


End file.
